


Luminescence

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, NO DEATH, Tahereh Mafi quote, YYYOOOO, don't trust the tags, glow - Freeform, glowing, i'm a liar, just misa, kiss soulmate au, lawlight, love me some lawlight, misa is kira, no 2nd kira, ripped off a line from John Green, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Matsuda bumping into L.<br/>-<br/>When you kiss your soulmate you glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescence

    It started with Matsuda bumping in to L. L is still chained to Light Yagami, and when he trips he falls into him their faces smashing together into what could only just barely be considered a kiss. It's accidental, but the faint golden glow emanating from them is most definitely not. It's almost funny to think of how shell-shocked every one was, though in the long run it makes quite a bit of sense. Light Yagami is terrifyingly intelligent, and always able to keep up with  L in his verbal battles. They don't kiss again (accidentally, or purposely) for months, not quite certain how to function around one another. However in the end they fall in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once.

-L-

    The second time they kiss it has such potential. They're a team of detectives trying to find a killer, and L just so happens to be the greatest, The kiss is gentle, barely a kiss at that. More of a soft brush of lips, and a gentle pulsing glow. It's soft and small and they don't talk about it for a week. 

-L-

    Light makes an effort to mention to L the weird blonde girl that had cornered him at his house. Had confessed her undying attraction to him with spliced poetic prose. It would have been beautiful if not for the amount of "kun's" and "misa-misa's" tossed in there. This provokes the third kiss which is harsher, more urgent then the previous kiss. It's the kind of kiss that inspires stars to climb into the sky and light up the world. Light is used to girls telling him they loved him, L has never had to listen to it though. 

-L-

    The fourth time they kiss it's during the heat of sex. The glow is barely noticed in their own glow. It's been a while since the second and third kiss, and sure they've kissed many more times in between kiss #3 and kiss #4, but there's something a little more special about this one. They've grown to love eachother like soulmates usually do. Most soulmates fall in love, and while not always required, most loving relationships include sex at some point. It's awkward, a first time for them both, but they find enough humor in it to know that sex is not a needed part of their relationship. 

-L-

    Light get's to move in with L when the blonde has visited him at least five more times. There's nothing preventing her from finding him at school, but there's not much he can do about that. It's during his first date out with L where they have their fifth kiss, that Light sees her again. She looks positively furious and storms off before Light can point her out to L. She's quickly forgotten in the midst of cakes and tea piled high on their table.

-L-

    The sixth kiss is that of a dying mans last breath. It's not of old age, and it's not a random attack. L dies in Light's arms and the only one able to console him is, surprisingly enough Matsuda. He spouts out his random bit of wisdom and Light allows Wammy to take L's body. Light has enough suspicion to call for custody of 'Misa' who just so happens to be a famous model. He has enough anger, and hurt in him to take on the role of L. She admits almost instantly, telling her tale of trying to create a better world for her "Precious Light-Kun~" He could almost hear the heart tacked onto the end, and he has no reason not to believe her. They have the evidence from her purse, a notebook full of the names  of all the criminals killed, ending with that of his late lovers.

-L-

    She dies singing his name, and it's the most terrifying thing he can think up. He goes back to headquarters with Wammy, and arranges for the future. Light refuses to take on the L persona, but he is willing to go move into Wammy's house. He knows he won't be there long anyways, so what's the point? 

-L-

    He shoots himself in the face, at point blank range, there's truly no way of saving him. He wanted to die, and this was the fastest method he could think of. His body is found by Wammy himself when Light doesn't come down for dinner. The rooms are all soundproofed efficiently, and nobody is watching the bedroom cameras during the final meal of the day. He can't help but sigh, because he'd expected this already. There's no note, only a blossom of blood and coolness of death.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that I'd considered having Light meet Near and like, imprinting on him. I almost kept Light alive. But I didn't, cuz I'm a bitch. I'm a really tired bitch.  
> ALSO, ok so you noticed how only L dies, as opposed to canon where both L and Watari die. I did that because, this is Misa as Kira. First off, she's never seen Watari, second she doesn't have a reason to kill him anyways. She kills L because he and Light are soulmates, she doesn't give a shit that he is L.


End file.
